Freedom
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance, especially if your first was taken away by your own flesh and blood. That's what her new parents think too.
1. Chapter 1

Emily held her scowl as Derek kicked in the door, their guns holstered in front of them as their feet quickly took them into the wracked house. She felt her heartbeat speed up as she went down a hall on her own, the rest of the team checking the seemingly empty rooms. A white door came into her sight, and her fist was firm as she gave a loud knock. "Dale Winters, if you're in there open up. We have a warrant for your arrest and it'll be a lot easier if you just cooperate."

Silence.

She knocked again. "Dale?"

Her hand twisted the doorknob before charging in, hearing her teammates saying their own spiels upstairs as she searched the room. Her head spun as the bed creaked, and her eyes watched as it quickly shook. "Dale Winters?"

"No."

Emily's eyebrows shot up as she holstered her gun, going to her knees before peaking under the bed. There, lying on her stomach under the bare bed was a small brunette girl, maybe four or five years old. Her dark, scared eyes searched out Emily's as the older woman gave a small smile. "Hi sweetheart. Do you wanna come out from there?"

The girl immediately shook her head as she stayed just as she was.

Emily bit her lip before giving a breath. "Sweetie I'm with the police. My name is Emily. You're safe, I promise."

The little girl quickly scrambled out from under the bed and gave Emily just enough time to get onto her knees before wrapping her arms around her neck.

Emily smiled to herself before kissing the little girl's head, wrapping her larger arms around her tiny torso. She stood with the girl in her arms, letting the small brunette wrap her legs around her waist. "What's your name, honey?"

"I'm Halie." She snuggled her face into Emily's neck as she felt the older woman begin to move out of the room. "Thank you."

As they made their way out of the house, Emily felt herself give a breath of relief as she watched Dave shove Dale Winters into the back of an SUV. Her feet quickly made their way over to her boss as she rubbed her hand up and down Halie's back. "Hotch, I found her under a bed on the first floor." She turned her head and gently took Halie's face out of her neck. "Sweetheart, is that your daddy?"

Halie looked into the window of the SUV and watched as the man in the back gave her his best glare. She bit her lip before resting her cheek against Emily's. "Yeah. Is he a bad guy?"

Emily nodded as she looked into Hotch's eyes. "He is."

"Where am I gonna go?"

…

A/N - Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Halie looked up from her lap as she watched the brunette that saved her from her daddy coming towards her, a small smile on her face. She quickly moved her dark hair out of her eyes as Emily sat down beside her. "Hi honey."

"Hi Em'ly."

Emily bit her lip as she moved a wave out of the little girl's eyes. "So, I just got off the phone with your Aunt Bethany and she's so sorry that she can't come and pick you up."

Halie looked up to the older brunette and squinted. "So where do I gots to live? I don't know no one else."

Emily looked down to the young girl and felt her heart clench, her anger not at all simmering as she remembered Haile's aunt telling her how she didn't have the room, nor cared about the 'little brat' who ruined her brother's life. "Sweetie we're figuring this all out, and I'm so sorry you have to go through this. You don't deserve it."

"Yes I do."

The brunette's eyes immediately widened as she looked down to the young girl that had no apart emotion on her face. "What do you mean?"

Halie shrugged as she looked down to her lap, her feet swinging since they couldn't yet reach the ground. "My daddy and Aunt never really liked me. They tolded me that I was a problem and the 'B' word."

Emily looked down to the young girl with sorrow in her eyes. "Is it the bad 'B' word?"

Halie nodded.

Emily felt herself choke back tears as the young girl quickly wiped a salty trail off of her cheek. "Halie you know that's not true, don't you?" Silence. "Oh Halie, they were so wrong to tell you that. I know that deep down you don't believe them, and you shouldn't. You could never be considered a problem, sweetheart."

"How do you know?" Halie looked up to the older woman as her chin trembled, her bottom lip quivering. "You don't really knows me."

Emily knelt down before the young girl and took her face between her larger hands, kissing the young girl on her nose. "You look at me, Halie. I know that you are so special, and you're here on this Earth for a reason. And whatever reason, no matter how big or small, it will change the world in some way. I know that no one is put here for nothing, and no one here on this Earth is a problem. We may have our problems, but that doesn't define you. What defines you is what's inside. What's inside your perfect little heart and mind. That's what you should focus on, Halie. Not from what others think or say of you, but what you think of yourself."

Halie looked down to the woman before her and felt her fingers wipe a tear from her cheek. Her bottom lip trembled as she threw her arms around Emily's neck, snuggling into the crook of Emily's neck as the older woman's arms surrounded her torso.

…

Hotch watched as Emily carried a sleeping Halie into their hotel room, and his eyes widened as he saw her throw down her go-bag and a small suitcase with purple butterflies. "Emily…?"

Emily shook her head as she set her hand under Halie butt to level her weight. "Don't say it, Aaron. I know what you're going to say, and don't."

"You know you can't keep her."

Emily glared as she set the young girl down, her hands taking off the small shoes of the young girl. "I told you to _**not **_say that, Aaron. She hasn't let go of me since this morning and she needed to sleep somewhere."

Hotch sighed as he shook his head, looking at the young girl next to him on the bed. "Emily, they called an hour ago. They asked where you were."

Emily looked up from the young girl, her teeth sinking into her lip as she removed Halie's small sweater. "Well that's fine. I was working, and they know our job has long hours and heavy material. They'll understand when I call them back later."

"Emily they're your children."

"I know that Aaron!"

Hotch looked to his wife as he got off the bed, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Emily, I'm just saying that you need to talk to them soon. They miss you, and so do I."

Emily felt her throat clog and her eyes water as she looked to her husband. But she quickly shook her head, smiling down to the young girl before slowly shaking her shoulder. "Halie sweetie, you need to wake up. You need to put on some pj's on, ok?"

Hotch watched as his wife picked up the sleepy brunette girl and placed her on her hip before picking up the suitcase in her other hand and walking into the bathroom.

Five minutes later Emily walked back into the room and saw her husband in the bed closest to the window, his back turned to her. She sighed as she set Halie's bag back down by hers before tucking the young girl and herself in the spare bed, letting Halie snuggle into her chest before closing her brown eyes and letting her breath finally even out.

…

A/N - Sorry to the reviewer Abc for making you feel that I don't finish anything I start. Well that's a lie. I start new things that pop into my head, and finish them to my schedule…not yours.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch watched as Emily walked towards him with Halie at her side, their hands tucked tightly into one another's. He huffed before unconsciously rolling his eyes, putting on his work glare as his wife made it to his side. "Wheels up is in two hours, Em. Are you almost ready?"

Emily nodded before biting her lip, sighing slightly when her husband didn't look up from the file in his hands. "Yeah I'm almost done packing. I just need to bring Halie back to the station where she'll be taken to the foster home." When he didn't answer, she gave a sad smile as she touched his shoulder, her voice lowering an octave. "You know, where she'll be with no parents to care for her." Met with silence, her voice went to a whisper. "She'll be all alone. Isn't that sad, Aaron?"

"Emily just bring her there, ok? We already had this conversation. You can't guilt me into letting you keep her."

Emily sighed as she picked the sleepy little girl up and set her on her hip. "Fine. But I'm letting you know, she's not gonna have a family for a long time. And we could have changed that."

Hotch finally looked up from his file and watched as his wife walked out of the hotel with Halie securely on her hip, the duo making their way to the SUV in front of the golden doors.

He let a tear slip from his hard eyes before wiping it away and tucking his files into his briefcase.

…

Emily sighed as she took the key out of the ignition of her SUV, her eyes traveling the rearview mirror to see Halie looking out her window with her jacket securely around her. "How're you feeling, sweetie?"

Halie looked to the mirror with watering eyes as she shook her head, ignoring the cheers of young children in the front yard of the home. "I don't wanna go."

Emily bit her lip before jumping out of the car and opening Halie's side. She gave a brave smile as she unbuckled the girl from the car and lifted her up into her arms, the small suitcase grasped in her left hand. She felt Halie's face snuggle into her neck and tears run down her neck as she made her way to the front door of the foster home.

Mrs. St Charles opened the door wide and smiled at the brunette before her. "You must be Emily."

The brunette gave a small smile as she nodded her head.

"So is that Halie Winters?"

Emily bit her lip as she felt Halie let out a cry into her neck. She quickly handed the suitcase to the older woman before setting the small brunette down on the porch. "Halie what's the matter?"

"I don't wanna go!"

Emily quickly knelt down in front of the little girl and took the smaller hands into hers. "Sweetie listen to me, ok? You know you're not allowed back with your daddy, and we couldn't find anyone else to take you on such short notice. Halie baby this is just temporary. This is just where you have to be before a nice family comes to pick you up."

Halie shook her head before running into Emily's arms, tightly wrapping her tiny arms around the older woman's neck. "Please don't make me go, Emily! I don't wanna leave!"

Emily finally let a tear fall from her eye as her heart broke into pieces, squeezing the small girl with all her strength. "I'm so sorry, darling. But sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to. Trust me, I don't want you to go either."

Halie backed up quickly and placed her hands on Emily's shoulders, her voice cracking as she spoke. "Then don't make me!"

"Oh Halie…"

"Please!"


	4. Chapter 4

Emily exited her car with tears in her eyes and her go-bag tight in her grasp. She quickly shook her head and glanced up to the sky as she made her way to the group that was gathered on the tarmac, just below the stairs of the jet. "Why isn't everyone on the jet?"

Hotch looked to his wife and realized she hadn't yet looked at him. She was staring at her feet, her voice thick. "We were waiting for you. Is everything alright?"

Emily's head immediately shot up, the curls from the ponytail bouncing, just like the small wave by her eye. "You have to be the dumbest man I know if you'd even think to ask that question."

JJ looked between the two and quickly patted Reid's arm. "Okay guys, lets get on the jet. Leave them alone for now." She looked to Hotch. "I'll tell the pilot to delay takeoff for another ten minutes."

Hotch watched as the team slowly walked onto the plane without them before he glanced at his wife, watching as she bit her lip and a tear fall down her cheek. He felt his heart ache as she looked up to him and gave a sob, her chin trembling uncontrollably. "Sweetheart I know it's hard, bu-"

"Oh don't you use that bullshit with me!"

His eyes widened as he watched he face flush and anger spread over her features. "What?"

"Don't you pretend to know how I feel because you don't! You have NO idea, Aaron! That little girl sobbed into my neck for twenty long minutes before I finally said I had to go back to my home. And do you wanna know what she said to me? She asked me why I got a home and she doesn't. Why I have a loving family and she's now left alone. YOU don't know how that felt because YOU weren't there! The woman of the house had to pry her off of me so I could run back to my car without having her breakdown, once again, in front of me. So you tell me Aaron, do you know how that feels? Do you know how it feels to have your heart ripped from your chest?"

Hotch looked to his angry brunette with tears in his eyes before stepping closer, thanking God when she didn't back away from his hand when it cupped her cheek. "Emily I am so sorry. I never wanted you to go through that and that's why I didn't want you to get close to her in the first place."

Emily nodded as her bottom lip quivered and her tears fell onto his knuckles, her cheek snuggling into his hand. "I know but I can't just turn off my feelings and emotions, Aaron. I've done that my whole life and you know how much I hated it. How much I'm sick of not showing people how I truly feel. And right now, I hate you so much for making me give her away." She squeezed her eyes shut as she let out a small cry. "I miss her already."

…

Mrs. St Charles looked up from the sleeping girl when the doorbell rang before getting up and walking to her front door, frowning when she saw the person through the door's window. When she opened the door a slight breeze hit her face. "Can I help you?"

"I need Halie Winters, please."

The old woman shook her head. "I'm sorry but she just fell asleep."

"I have a court order for you to give her to me and I'll do it either the easy way or the hard way. One way or the other, she's coming back home with me."

"You have no right!"

The man gave a smile as his wife ran past him and into the house, headed for the young girl's room. "I have every right." He took out his badge and showed it to the woman. "I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner."

Emily ran into the little girl's room and smiled wide when she saw the tiny brunette sleeping against a soft white pillow. She slowly knelt down beside the bed and ran her fingers through the girl's wavy, silken hair, whispering calming words as she laid a kiss to her small forehead.

Halie's eyes slowly opened and she looked up to the blurry woman in her view. "Emily?"

Emily nodded and smiled into the girl's hair when small arms were thrown around her neck. "It's time to go home, sweetheart."


	5. Chapter 5

Halie squeezed the older woman's hand harder than she had a minute ago when she saw all the men and women piling on board, their luggage going above their heads and butts into their seats. "Emily?"

Emily looked down to the younger brunette and gave a small smile when she saw her husband fixing the young girl's buckle. "What is it, sweetie?" She watched as Halie's eyes widened when another person would come on board. Then another. And another. "Honey what's the matter?"

Halie shook her head and moved slightly in her seat between both older brunettes. "I don't wanna be here."

"Sweetie we're going to Virginia, and to get there we need to fly. It's too far to drive and Aaron gets sick on very long car rides." She brushed the little girl's bangs back and gave a small kiss right between her brown eyes. "It's a very short trip, baby. Nothing's gonna happen."

Hotch laid a hand on Halie's small shoulder and waited for the girl to turn her small eyes to him. "Halie, have you ever been on a plane before?"

The small girl shook her head, her hand still squeezing Emily's.

"Well the thing that's cool about planes is that once they get off the ground and into the air, it's like you're a bird. A butterfly. You feel so peaceful, and so lifted that you're safe and away in your own little world. You can do anything you want, and no one can take that away from you. You're all the way up there between the clouds, feeling as if a huge burden was just lifted from your shoulders. It's freeing."

Emily bit her lip as her husband smiled to the younger girl next to him.

"Halie, do you see the ground right out there?" Hotch waited for Halie to nod. "In five minutes, we'll be way up over it, not giving a da-"

"Aaron!"

Hotch shook his head and smiled. "Give a dang about anything else. It's just you and the clouds."

Halie studied the older man's face for a second before looking back to Emily. "He's really nice, Emily. He should be with us more."

Emily let out a laugh and looked up to see her husband smiling wide at her and Halie. "Trust me kiddo, he's gonna be with us for a long time."

Ten minutes later they were soaring through the air, Emily's hand lying softly on Halie's knee as she read over a new case file and Hotch's eyes staring out the window next to him. Halie's eyes were always cast on Emily's face, watching as her entire expression stayed the same. Her eyes only glided along the words of the page that were bolded, her teeth gnawing at her lip when she came to a sentence and read it over and over again. "Emmy?"

Emily looked up from her file and smiled to the girl with wide eyes. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Why do you read so much?"

The older brunette chuckled and shook her head, closing the file and tucking it safely underneath her seat. "Part of my job, sweetheart. We have to read and write as much as we travel. Sometimes more, and trust me when I say that's a lot."

"Am I gonna be your only kid?"

Emily shook her head again before taking a coloring book out of her go-bag and setting it in front of Halie. "You're actually going to be Aaron and I's fourth."

Halie's eyes widened, a blue crayon clenched between her fingers. "Fourth?"

"Yup. We have three other little munchkins just like you. The eldest's name is Jack and he's eight years old. And then we have twins who are only three, and their names are Peyton and Aubrey." She smiled soft before brushing a curl from her eye. "So you'll be right in the middle of our little group of children. But, I promise you they are very nice and very sweet. You'll get along just great."

Halie's eyes widened as she felt her seat move under her, watching as everyone else including both Hotchner's that surrounded her buckle their seatbelts. Her eyes began to water as Hotch reached over and buckled her belt again and she quickly grabbed onto his arm, dropping the crayon to the floor. "Mr. Hotch I'm scared! Why are we shaking?"

Hotch shushed the little girl, petting her hair softly before laying a kiss to her nose. "Relax Halie. It's called turbulence, and the plane only does it for a short time, if ever. Honey we're going to be perfectly fine. Emily and I go through it all the time."

Halie nodded slowly before lifting Hotch's arm and snuggling into his side, pushing the armrest up so she could get comfier. "Thanks Mr. Hotch."

Hotch looked up from the little girl to his wife, seeing a smile in her eyes as she looked at the two. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

…

A/N - Should I continue?


	6. Chapter 6

Emily sighed as she sat back in the passenger seat of one of their family cars. She bit her lip as she shoved her phone back into her purse, her irritation growing as the judge's words rang in her ears.

'Miss Hotchner, I'm not sure if you'll be allowed to keep this girl in your custody. I'm sorry, but you cannot just keep her without a proper hearing. That's not how the law works.'

She shook her head before casting a glance at her husband, giving a nervous chuckle when she saw his eyes already looking her way. "How long have you been looking at me like that?"

Hotch shrugged as they came to a light, making a move to grab his wife's hand, which she sadly shrugged away from. "Well I'm right here, so I did hear the whole conversation you had over the phone. What did the judge say?"

Emily gave a shaky breath as she turned to the back seat, smiling sadly at the little girl who slept against the cool leather. "He doesn't know if she'll be allowed to stay with us. Even though he gave us the warrant to take her from the foster home, we forgot to tell him we wouldn't be staying there. Because we took her back here to Virginia without informing him, we have to go to a hearing in two weeks to see if we're 'fit parents'."

Hotch gave an irritated laugh as he stepped on the gas once again, turning the corner to make it onto their street. "They do know we have three other kids, right?"

The brunette woman nodded as she unbuckled her seatbelt, feeling relief hit her once their were parked in their driveway. "That doesn't matter to them. They'll use everything we've done wrong with our other kids to show the judge what we could possibly do to 'mess up' Halie's life."

The couple hopped out of their seats before Emily opened the back door to get the sleeping brunette while her husband grabbed their bags. Emily smiled softly when the tiny girl's eyes slowly popped open and her arms immediately wrapped around the older woman's neck.

Hotch smiled at the pair when he saw Emily set Halie down on the black pavement and quickly smooth down the strays of her hair. "You both ready?"

Halie nodded slowly before grabbing onto Emily's leg. "You said they're nice, right? They ain't gonna hurt me?"

Emily shared a sad look with her husband before giving they're newest child a small smile, running her fingers through her wavy brown hair. "Sweetheart, they are the nicest and sweetest children you will ever meet. I promise you that they wont hurt you. And neither will Aaron or I."

The small child gave a quick smile before grabbing onto Emily's hand and pulling her towards the front door.

The second the door was opened, Halie stood back and watched as three heads of brown hair ran from all different rooms and hallways in the house to immediately jump onto their parents. She watched as the woman who had been so nice to her hugged her eldest son tight, her lips pressing to every inch of skin that showed on his body. And the man who had followed her and Emily around picked up a little boy and little girl from the floor, laughing as they smiled into his neck and hugged him tight.

Emily had a smile on her face when she looked up from her son, her eyes looking over to the lonely girl over by the coat closet. "Sweetie do you wanna come and say hi?"

Halie nodded slowly before making her way over to the nice woman, smiling slightly when the boy in Emily's arms reached over and kissed her cheek. "I'm Jack!"

"Hi, I'm Halie."

Hotch smiled when his two little twins quickly jumped from his arms and ran over to the newest little girl of the family.

"I'm Aubrey!"

Halie looked to the small girl beside her and smiled wide when she immediately gave her a hug. "Hi." She looked down at the little girl's feet and noticed some type of plastic surrounding her ankles. "What's on your feet?"

Aubrey tightened her ponytail before looking down at her feet, smiling back up to the older girl as she pulled on the blue sweatshirt that covered her torso. "They helps me walk!"

Halie nodded slightly before watching Aubrey slowly make her way over to her older brother, a smile on her face the entire time.

Peyton made his way up to her and held out a hand, waiting for her to grab it and shake it. His eyes were soft just like his mother's, but his voice was just as strong as his dad's. "My name is Peyton. I am pleaseded to meets you!"

Emily giggled into her husband's neck once his arms wrapped around her waist and they watched all four children run and immediately plop themselves down in front of the television. She looked up to him and kissed his cheek, before wiping the chap stick mark that was left near his stubble. "It's all good for now. Right?"

"Right."


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch smiled as he watched his wife wander the kitchen with her daughter on her hip. Aubrey's face was cuddled into her mother's neck, her braced ankles hooked around the older woman's waist. Emily was humming a song into her daughter's ear as she fiddled with the tray of drinks that was set on the counter, her hair out of it's ponytail and waved around her pale face.

He made his way towards them and kissed both of their cheeks, watching as his wife's large eyes smiled his way. "How are you darlings?"

Emily smiled softly and leaned in to give her husband a kiss. "We're good. Aubrey and I are fixing everyone their favorite drinks, aren't we BreaBrea?"

Aubrey nodded immediately and gave a wide smile to her father. "Yup! I got SunnyD, daddy!"

Hotch laughed while lifting his youngest into his arms, being careful of the restraints on her legs. "I know that's your favorite drink, baby. What does mommy have?"

Emily rolled her eyes as she brought her glass up to her lips. "Mommy has water and a tums today."

"Your stomach bothering you?"

The brunette shrugged as she picked up the tray, focusing on not dropping a thing as she made her way into the living room. "It's probably nothing, Aaron. It's just a little upset."

Hotch nodded slowly before setting his daughter down, watching as all four kids quickly ran to the drinks that were set on the table. Once he knew everyone was situated on the couch with their specified drink, he took his wife's hand and sat her down on the bottom on their staircase. "How long has your stomach been upset?"

Emily sighed as she shook her head, running her hands through her hair. "Honey I promise you that if it's still upset tomorrow, I'll tell you and we'll go to the doctor. It's nothing bad, ok? I'll be fine."

"Emily, you didn't answer my question."

"…Yes I did."

"No Emily, you didn't."

Emily rolled her eyes before glancing over to Halie, watching as she and Jack began a hand game on the couch. "Aaron, I'm totally fine. It's just a bug, I promise."

The older man let his eyes trace over her features for several seconds before nodding his head. "You promise?"

"I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Halie's small fingers went to scratch the part in her light hair as she watched the brunette woman slowly exit the downstairs bathroom, the back of her hand wiping her mouth. "Emily?"

Emily's eyes widened as she saw the young girl and immediately put on a smile, bending down to her level. "Hey sweetheart. Did you need something?"

The small girl shook her head as she poked Emily's shoulder. "Why did you go to the toilet?"

Emily gave her newest 'daughter' a small smile and ran her fingers through the girl's soft brown hair. "I just felt a little sick, that's all. But don't worry Halie, I'll be ok. My tummy's just a little upset."

"Why?"

"Have you ever gotten really sick that all the stuff in your belly had to come out through your mouth?"

Halie nodded immediately as her eyes widened. "Yeah! It made me really sad cause it smelled all yucky and I didn't make it to the toilet in time."

Emily bit her lip and nodded sadly. "Yeah sometimes we don't always make it to the bathroom in time. But, that's all I was doing in there. I just don't feel that great."

"Why though?"

The older brunette gave a huff as she smiled to the young girls. "What is this, the third degree?" When Halie scrunched up her forehead, Emily just shook her head. "Ok, never mind. I've just been sick for the past couple days. And luckily no one else besides me has it."

Halie's lips slowly began to form a pout as she took the pointer finger of her right hand and gently dragged it along the older woman's nose and cheeks. "Is Aaron gonna yell at you?"

Emily's eyes widened as she stood on her knees, her brown eyes leveling with Halie's. "Why would Aaron yell at me, sweetheart?"

"When I used to get sick at daddy's house, I got yelled at. And I got yelled at even more when I couldn't get to the toilet." She chewed her lip as she looked away from the pity in Emily's eyes. "He called me the 'b' word and told me I was icky."

Emily watched as the little girl in front of her had tears spill onto her pout and Emily quickly took her into a hug, her lips kissing each and every part of the young brunette's face. "Oh darling, please don't cry. He was so wrong to say that." She pulled back slowly and wiped Halie's tears with the pad of her pointer. "First off, you know that what he said was wrong. No one should be put down like that, especially someone as beautiful and special as you. And second," Emily smiled. "It's natural! Throwing up is something everyone does, and yes it may be icky but it's a way of your body purging that unnecessary goop in your tummy."

Halie shrugged. "Huh?"

The older woman smiled wide as she let out a laugh. "It gets all the ickiness out of your body."

"Oh!"

Emily nodded and kissed the little girl's nose. "You should never hear anything like that, ok? And if someone tells you anything that seems like something your daddy would say, you come to me. Alright? Cause then me and Aaron could go and kick their butts."

Halie nodded her head vigorously and hugged her caretaker around her strong neck. "Thank you Emily. You promise?"

Emily bit her lip before kissing the little girl's temple, her breathy whisper cried into Halie's ear as she hugged her tight. "I promise baby."


	9. Chapter 9

Hotch sucked in a breath as he looked up from his paper and saw Emily walking into the living room with a sleeping Aubrey in her arms, Halie following the brunette like a lovesick puppy. "Hey. She's down for her nap already?"

Emily nodded as she sat next to her husband, tucking her small little Aubrey under the covers and hoisting Halie up onto the bed. "She began falling asleep while reading with Peyton, so I picked her up. She immediately fell asleep on my shoulder." She looked down to Halie and picked up the silent girl before setting her on her lap. "And this one just needed some company, so I told her that she could come up with us."

The older man looked to his wife, his brow wrinkling. "She needed some company?"

"Yeah. She was asking about some things downstairs and I just didn't think that she should be alone right now."

Hotch's eyes went from Emily's down to Halie's, his fingers settings the paper down on the nightstand before he took off his glasses. "Did something happen, Halie?"

Halie's small eyes saddened as she shook her head, her head bending down to look at her hands that lay in her lap. "No."

Emily sighed as she hugged Halie to her chest, her lips laying on the girl's light hair. "Honey, do you wanna tell Aaron what we talked about downstairs? He might be able to make you feel better."

Halie looked up to the older man that stared her way as her heart began to race. "Emily got sick."

Hotch nodded as he scooted closer to the couple. "I know, that's been happening a little bit. But why was that a problem for you, honey?"

"I don't want you to yell at Emily."

Hotch's eyes widened at the small girl's sentiment, looking to Emily to see her give a sad nod. "Halie sweetie, why would I yell at Emily? I've never yelled at her before, for anything."

The little girl looked up to her newest 'guardian' for the time being, her lips forming the smallest pout they could. "My daddy used to yell at me when I gots sick. And I gots sick a lot, so I got yelled at lots." She felt her eyes blurring as she looked to the woman she was sitting on. "Are you gonna yell at me if I get sick?"

Emily immediately shook her head and kissed the young girl's cheek, wiping the salty tears from both their cheeks. "I would never, Halie. And neither would Aaron. Just like I told you downstairs, getting sick is natural. There's no reason for us to yell at you for something like that."

Halie turned in Emily's lap and hugged her tight, her small arms wrapping around the older woman's torso. "Thank you Emmy!"

The older woman smiled against the young girl's hair, feeling the bed move beside her. She looked up to see her husband looking her way, his eyes worried. "I think she'll be just fine, Aaron."

"You don't know that."

Halie took her face from the older brunette's chest and looked toward the man of the house. "I gets it now, Mr. Aaron. My daddy was bad, but you and Emily isn't!"

Hotch smiled at the young girl before nodding, kissing her softly on her pale, little nose. "That's right, Halie."

There was a small movement from between the embracing family causing all their eyes to look down. Emily smiled. "Hey BreBre. You're wide awake now, aren't you?"

Aubrey slowly sat up against her mother's pillow, the blanket clutched in her lap. "Is it food time yet?"


	10. Chapter 10

Emily shook her head as she stood above the stove, her right hand continuously stirring the sauce she was making for the family's lunch. Her eyes closed slowly, her head spinning as she felt the steam from the pot turn into droplets of sweat that prickled her face. "Aaron?"

The older man looked up from his crossword and over to his wife, watching as she turned the stove's burner on low and turn to him. "Is everything ok?"

Emily tried for a small smile as she held one hand to her forehead and the other to her stomach. "I think I need to sit down for a second, I'm getting kind of lightheaded over here." She gestured to the pot behind her. "Do you think you could…?"

Hotch was already on his feet, his hands on the younger woman's hips. "You've been feeling really bad lately, Em."

The brunette gave a snort before covering the older man's hands, feeling the sweat from her face begin to bead and roll down her slender neck. "Like that hasn't been obvious."

"Em…"

Emily shook her head, moving out of her husband's grasp and slowly making her way out of the kitchen. "I'll be fine soon, Aaron. It's just a bug."

Hotch watched with worried eyes as the younger woman quickly made her way down the hall, and he let out a sigh as he heard the bathroom door slam. "Hey kids?"

All of the children looked up from their activities at the dining room table, their tiny heads looking through the doorway and into the kitchen.

"How about we all do something for mommy, huh?"

…

Emily's eyes rolled before her foot stomped on the tiled ground, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she shook her head. She felt tears in her eyes as she threw the offending item into the bathroom trashcan.

"Hey Em? Come out here, please!"

The brunette sucked in a breath before wiping the tears from her eyes before straightening her shoulders. She quickly grabbed at the doorknob before walking out of the small room, and her eyes widened when she saw what was waiting for her.

All four children were standing side by side, each with homemade cards in their hands. "Feel Better!"

Emily bit her lip as she made her way to the children, her eyes moving up to look at the cheery smile on her husband's face. "Aaron?"

The older man smiled. "We didn't really know what to do, so we kind of jus-"

"Aaron I need to talk to you."

Hotch's eyebrows furrowed before he quickly rounded the small line the children were making, his hands going to Emily's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

The brunette sighed. "Well nothing wrong, per say."

"Then why-"

"Just give me a chance t-"

"Is this about you feeling bad for the las-"

"Aaron ju-"

"Emily, what is it?"

Emily's eyes stung as she looked up to the older man, her teeth gnawing into her bottom lip. "Aaron, I'm pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

The older man kept his gaze on the brunette that continually made her way around the kitchen, her hands grabbing at every plate and napkin she could get before setting them on the dining room table that sat just in the next room. He could tell that she was exhausted by the way her eyes were drooping when she'd take a break in the middle of the kitchen, small beads of sweat running from her forehead and down her neck. "Emmy?"

Emily's eyes turned up from the counter and she gave a small smile, her body wobbling slightly. "Can I get you something, Aaron?"

Hotch immediately shook his head, standing from his seat before quickly wrapping his arms around his wife so he could keep her from falling on her face. "Sweetheart I'm just fine, I don't need anything. I do think that you should maybe sit down though."

The brunette bit her lip before giving a slow shake of the head, her hands covering his that lay on her hip. "No, I'm ok."

"Emily, don't fight me on this." He let his eyes bore into hers, watching as her features softened under his gaze. "You need to rest for a while, ok?"

Emily let out a sigh before nodding, wiggling her way out of her husband's arms before giving the tiniest smile. "Alright." She held up a finger. "But I'm not 'resting' as in going to sleep. I'm just going to go and sit down for a couple of minutes."

Hotch gave a smile before leaning in and pecking the younger woman on her lips. "We'll talk later, ok? Love you."

Emily surprised herself with a girlish giggle that erupted from her throat, and she nodded before laying a hand over her belly. "I love you too."

She took a deep breath as she made her way into the living room, finding two of the four children sitting on the floor and playing with their toys. She smiled slightly as she walked over to the kids, sitting behind their tiny bodies on the couch and watching them turn their heads to look her way. "Hey you guys. What are you up to?"

Peyton shook his head before pointing to his mother. "You all wet, mommy!"

Emily's eyebrows scrunched before she brought her fingers up to her forehead. She let out a laugh when she saw the perspiration on her fingertips, and she looked back down to her son. "It's called sweat, baby. It's kind of icky, but it just means that I'm really hot. And when I'm hot, I sweat."

"Why?"

"Because when my body's temperature goes up, my body needs to cool itself down."

"Why?"

"So I can feel better, cooler and so I can have less of a headache, baby."

"Why?"

Emily shook her head before smiling down at her son, crossing her legs before her fingers itched their way along her knee. "Why what, bud?"

Peyton's eyes immediately widened. "Uh…"

The older woman let out a laugh before bending down, picking her giggling son up off of the floor and settling him in her lap. "You're just silly, aren't you?"

"No!"

"Oh, I think you are."

"No I not!"

"You sure about that, Peyton?"

"No!"

Emily laughed before tickling her son's little belly, smiling when his tiny laugh echoed through her ears. "Do you even know what you're saying?"

Halie watched the mother and son just a few feet away from her, and her eyes stung slightly as she took in the scene before her. The brunette woman held her son to her chest, her arms wrapped around his tiny waist after the laughter slowly settled down. "Emily?"

The older woman looked up from her son and watched as Halie stood from her spot on the floor, a smile spreading across both their faces. "What is it, sweetie?"

Halie's eyes cast downward towards her feet before she scuffed her bare foot across the floor. "Can I sit with you and Peyton?"

Emily's teeth bit into her bottom lip as she looked to the young girl, watching as the child's hair fell in front of her face. She nodded her head before setting her son down on her left, her arm still around his waist before waving to the little girl with her free hand. "Get over here, baby."

The young brunette looked up from her feet and smiled wide, running towards the older woman and jumping onto the couch. She snuggled into the older woman's side, giggling as her arm made her way around her waist and tugging her closer to her side. "Yous are really soft, Emily."

Emily grinned down to the young girl before laying a kiss to her small forehead, mimicking the action on her son's not a moment later. "Thank you, Halie. I try."


	12. Chapter 12

Emily felt the lights from her bedroom heat her ivory skin as she got undressed. Her fingers quickly picked up the nightgown that she laid on the bed, her body growing warmer by the second. She slipped the silk gown over her head, threading her fingers through her dark hair and watched as her husband quietly walked into the room. "Hey honey."

Hotch smiled to the brunette by the bed, never taking his eyes off of her obviously tired body as he closed the bedroom door. "You look beautiful, Emily."

The younger woman felt her cheeks heat up as she threw the comforter off of her spot on the bed. "Thanks." She quickly sat on the bed, waiting for her husband to make his way there. "So…"

Hotch nodded, sucking his lips in as he sat down beside his wife. "Time to talk, Em."

Emily let her tongue swipe over her bottom lip before giving a nod, pulling her pillow into her lap as she faced her husband's side of the bed. "Just first off, I want you to know that I didn't plan this."

"Oh Em, I would never think tha-"

"No no no!" She shook her head, holding up her hand when she and her husband locked eyes. "I need you to listen to me." Once she got a nod from him, she felt herself take a deep breath. "I know a couple of months ago we were talking about having more kids and what that would mean for us as a family. And I seemed kinda desperate to get pregnant again, but that was before we got Halie."

Hotch watched his wife's face quickly pale, and he let his hand latch onto hers. "I know that."

Emily bit her lip, shaking her head once again. "I know you didn't want her, and I am so sorry for going against you like that. But I needed to fill that little spot in my heart that was vacant, you know? And besides, she needed a home! She needed that stability." She knew she had tears welling in her eyes when Hotch's lips found their way to her cheek. "And now that I'm pregnant," she smiled wide when she thought of the little baby growing inside of her, "I feel like we're just the perfect little family. And I'm just so happy and excited that I feel like I could throw up." She shook her head when his eyes widened. "In a good way."

The older man gave a laugh before he sat himself right in front of the brunette, leaning in and laying a kiss to her quivering lips. "You're right about Halie. I didn't want her." He watched as Emily's lips tightened into a straight line and meekly nodded her head. "And I need you to know that I'm still a little wary about her being here and getting all settled in and having a new life with us. But I'm willing to put in everything I can into making sure she and this little baby will have the best home that anyone could ever grow up in."

Emily let her tears cascade down her cheeks after letting another smile bloom over her face. "Really?"

"Hell yes!" He took off his glasses, laying them on the bedside table before turning back to the brunette in front of him. "We're gonna be that big, loving family that every single person on the planet will envy. We'll be walking down the street with Peyton, Halie and Jack at our sides, Aubrey in your arms and the baby in mine. People will immediately notice us by the way we're smiling and laughing and they'll say 'are those the Hotchners'?"

The brunette's eyes immediately narrowed, a playful frown playing on her lips. "Why do you get to hold the baby?"

The older man let out a groan before launching at his giggling wife, tackling her to the bed and throwing the pillow from her lap behind him before his fingers began tickling her sides. His eyes connected with hers after his fingers paused just beside her belly, and he felt her hands take his, leading them just over her belly button.

Emily smiled up to her husband, biting her lip when she saw his dark eyes glance at the silk underneath their fingertips. "Do you feel that?"

"…There's a bump."

Emily nodded, her hair splaying messily across the pillow underneath her. "That's our baby."


	13. Chapter 13

Her dark eyes shot open as a tiny scream found its way into her bedroom. Emily gave a quick rub to her tired eyes before jumping out of bed, her bare feet hitting the floor hard a she ran from her room and into the hall. Her pulled back hair swung behind her as she quickly opened up the guest room door, her eyes going to the small girl that lay twisting and turning in her bed. "Oh Halie."

Emily quickly ran to the side of the young girl's bed, her hands gently shaking the brunette's shoulders. "Halie baby, wake up."

Halie let out another scream, her head shaking from side to side.

"Sweetheart, its me; its Emily." She bit her lip as the young girl did her best to wiggle out of her grasp. "Baby, I need you to wake up for me. Come on Halie, you can do it."

Halie pushed at the hands that shook her, unconsciously fighting the hands that had saved her in the first place.

Emily let out a gasp as a tiny pair of feet shoved themselves directly at her stomach, and her eyes immediately stung at the thought of the baby she was carrying. "Halie!"

Hotch found himself sprinting into the small bedroom, his eyes widening at the sight of Halie kicking her feet into the air and his wife leaning against the bedroom wall beside the bed with her hands clutching her small bump of a stomach. "Emily?"

Emily cried at the sight of her husband entering the room, a cramp-like pain spreading across the left side of her stomach. "Aaron, wake her up."

"Wh-"

"Just wake her up!"

Hotch scooped the small girl out of the bed and onto his hip, shushing her gently as her head laid against his shoulder. He let out a breath as Halie immediately calmed in his hold, and his eyes shot back at the brunette across from him. "What happened?"

Emily ignored the tears rolling down her cheeks before waving her hand towards the older man. "Aaron, I need a hospital."

"What happened, Emily?"

The younger woman groaned as the pain started once more, and she quickly stood up straight. "Halie kicked me, Aaron. She kicked me in her sleep and now it hurts."

Hotch's eyes widened before pulling his wife from the room and helping her down the steps. He banged on every one of his kids' doors before helping his wife into the kitchen, sitting her down before helping her with her shoes, keeping Halie glued to his hip. "Its gonna be ok, honey."

Emily cried, her hands shaking as they lay over her aching stomach. "I don't wanna lose the baby, Aaron."

"We're not losing them, Em. Its gonna be ok."

"You promise?"

The older man let out a sigh, knowing that that was one promise he didn't know he could make.


End file.
